TRAINS-FORMERS: ENGINES IN DISGUISE LARGER VERSION
This is an Larger Versoin of the newest story with more scenes and stufff The Story begans on Cyberton with Sari in her Bedroom. Sari: Why did Rodimus tell me to stay on Cyberton? IRONHIDE: We have just gotta find somewhere to continue life. But where? Sari: Idk IRONHIDE: Hey Sari look the map says there is an island with a large railway network called sodor. Sari: Where on Earth? IRONHIDE: An island off the coast of the Isle of Man. Sari: Where? IRONHIDE: Right there. He points at the location. Sari: Cool it's across an big Ocean from Detroit. Sari: Can we go? Ironhide: sure! Sari: Cool Ironhide: hop in Sari : ok (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9t6IqYtccs) Kup: Hey Where is Ironhide going? Blurr: Idon'tknow,shouldwetellrodimus? Kup: no blurr ironhide and Sari got to the shipyard Sari and Ironhide take a ship to Sodor. When they arrive, they land at Crovan's Gate. Sari: What is this Place? IRONHIDE: Beats me...at least we get lots of machine parts here. Sari: looks like it is a works? IRONHIDE: Heck I'd know. Sari: Let's go look! Sari and Ironhide Go look. Meanwhile at the Autobot Base. Bumblebee: Bee boop Bee boop Bee boop Bee boop PRIME: What is it? Alf: he said he Get This Duck Tape off my mouth! PRIME: Right. Alf rips it off Bumblebee: Finally I CAN TALK AGAIN!! PRIME: So you have. Bulkhead: Hey who DID PUT THE TAPE ON HIS MOUTH? BumbleBee: I can feel two autobots signals from Britain. PRIME: Who? BumbleBee: SARI AND IRONHIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRIME: Then, we've no time to lose. Jack: Who? BumbleeBee: We'll tell you on the way there Prime: Autobots,Transform and roll out Meanwhile on Sodor IRONHIDE: We may have to establish it as our secret base for the moment. Sari: Hey what if something lives here? IRONHIDE: We'd better be careful when meeting them. Sari: Yes Just then, some engine comes. Thomas: why did Victor Tell us those trucks JAMES: Beats me, Thomas. Percy: *sees the allspark key* Hey what is that? MOLLY: Oh! It's yellow like me. Thomas: Hey it is a Girl JAMES: Who is? Thomas: The holder of that key Sari: Hi.. Molly backs down to James' side, nervously. JAMES: It's okay, Molly. Percy: Hello Sari: Hi.. I'm Sari IRONHIDE: Hey, little guy. Percy: Hey I'm Not little. All the others Gasp JAMES: Percy's a saddletank. MOLLY: And he's a cute one, too! JAMES: I'm cute, too; aren't I, Molly-dolly? MOLLY: Yes, Jamie-plum... They both kiss. Sari: Who are you? Thomas: I'm Thomas Rosie: i'm rosie Percy: You know my name James and Molly are still kissing. Thomas: James and Molly!! Sari: LOL BOTH: Huh? The two stop kissing. Thomas: we meet with sari and You did not say your name JAMES: I'm James, and this is my beloved Molly. MOLLY: Hi. I'm Milly! Sorry, Molly. Sari: LOL MOLLY: We're a cute couple, together! Thomas: Like me and Rosie Rosie: Thomas you my love She then kisses him. Thomas: I love you too JAMES: Henry has Emily, too. MOLLY: She and I are best friends! Sari: cool so do you live here? THOMAS: We all do. Percy: Me,Thomas,and Rosie live a Ffarquar sheds ROSIE: Toby and Mavis, too. Thomas: and Daisy PERCY; Oh, yeah. Her, too. Sari: So what is this place? Thomas: the back of the SodorSteam works Sari: cool JAMES: Let's show them all the sights of Sodor! Sari: ok They all go on a journey until they meet Henry. Thomas: Hey Henry HENRY: Hi, Thomas. Who are all these guys? Thomas: there names are Sari and Ironhide HENRY: Pleasure to meet you all! IRONHIDE: Name's Ironhide. Sari : My name is Sari: HENRY: Please to meet you. Sari: It is nice to meet you two